


The Best Friend Label

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ... that i might never finish, An Unfinished Thought, M/M, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, is this still a drabble, someone slap yanjun for me thank u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Yanjun's just scared that Wenjun would steal the "Best Friend" label from him, he says, totally not trying to convince himself.





	The Best Friend Label

"You look so distracted." Zhangjing points out, immediately standing up and reaching towards the taller to straighten his furrowed brows. It's something that Zhangjing would always do since they were kids; as if doing so would lessen his worries or forget about what bugs him.

( _The_ _seven year old Zhangjing was taller than him, all chubby cheeks and cute pout when he asks him what's wrong. "You shouldn't frown, Xiaoju." He'd always say, an assuring smile on his face as he pinches Yanjun's cheek as if telling him everything's okay. Yanjun always finds himself smiling at the older's actions. He doesn't know why, but Zhangjing always managed to make him laugh. Up till now, he does._ )

"What's wrong with you?" The older finally asks after a moment of silence, a concerned pout forming on his face, a mix of genuine worry and confusion. Sometimes Yanjun wonders why the older has to look like that. Actually, now thinking about it, that same worried look has made a ton of people fall on their knees and worship him. he doesn't get it- even more now that their new friend looks at his best friend as if he's the sun personified (or even more than that). It's not that he feels anything against it, he's just... curious. he's curious about how much people think about his best friend that way, and how many people Zhangjing has turned down with that goddamn polite smile and with the softest voice he could manage.

Thinking about all that makes his eyebrows knit back together. "Just wondering, are you always like this?" he asks. "Like what?" the older looks back, now frowning as well.  
  
"Like you're a part of the sky or something." He exaggeratedly gestures up then shrugs, unable to state exactly what he wanted to ask. Does he even know what he wanted to say in the first place? "I just can't get why people are all in love with you. Maybe it's because we're used to seeing each other since- Technically we've known each other even before /I/ was born. Uh. You know."

Zhangjing doesn't understand but a part of him felt disappointed. A part of him wanted to hear something else that he doesn't really know- he doesn't know because he never really wanted to think about it. "Dunno," Zhangjing then inhales deeply before his expression changes far from serious. Exaggeratedly clutching his chest, looking at the taller with a fake pained expression. Jokingly saying "Maybe if you only looked at me in a different light-"  
  
"Told you I don't swing That Way, loser." but Yanjun smiles and eventually laughs along with the older when he starts laughing. "Maybe it's just that I'm used to seeing your ugly face and hearing your ugly voice that I don't really understand the kids' hype about you."

He only rolls his eyes at the younger's statement about not swinging that way as he's heard it a million times already. "The same goes with me, you know." He laughs when Yanjun imitates his actions earlier. "I don't get why they keep calling you handsome when you're about as handsome as that bruised tangerine I bought a week ago."

"And I don't get why they keep calling you an angel when you're a Demon, 'Jing."

"I don't get why they call you 'literature boy' when the most creative insult you could make is... that." The older's statement sounded more of a challenge, especially since he's looking up at Yanjun with his little smirk and Yanjun sees it exactly that way. "I mean, you did get surgery to remove your wings and your h-"

"What?" Zhangjing cuts him off, not knowing how to process the younger's words yet it made his heart jump. He didn't quite understand what it meant, but it was Yanjun and the way he said it made him feel a bit weird.

"What."

The room suddenly turned quiet as if time stopped. They stood there, frozen, looking at each other, Zhangjing still trying to process what it meant and Yanjun looking as if he never said anything a few minutes ago. Zhangjing looks away when he realizes that he's stared at the other way too long.

Those few minutes of silence was broken when Yanjun clears his throat. "By the way, did you notice the way Wenjun looks at you?" Yanjun asks, "He looks at you like you fart fairy dust and poop rainbows. it's quite disturbing."

Zhangjing lets out a curious hum, a brow raised up, giving the younger a "what-do-you-mean" look.

"What?"  
  
"What what? how is it disturbing? I think he's cute." he chuckles. Yanjun fakes a gag.

Yanjun wanted to fake another gag when Zhangjing starts talking about Wenjun, how clumsy the boy was and how he's always so willing to help him and accompany him, that he's so nice and thoughtful and-  
  
Maybe he chokes on his water when Zhangjing tells him he invited Wenjun to his performance on Friday.  
  
Zhangjing reacts quick, standing up, patting lightly and rubbing circles on the younger's back in hopes that it'd help him. "You okay?" He felt relieved when the younger manages to let out a "yes" in the middle of coughs.

It wasn't that he's against him inviting the younger to watch his performance. It's just that it bothers him because Zhangjing never invited anyone else but him, not even Chaoze and Dinghao- they only found out about those performances when Ruibin joined their little group of friends. Xinchun has always been dragged by Dinghao often despite not being invited or at first- interested ("Book club on Friday nights, guys. can't skip more than thrice!")

Maybe he feels betrayed that Zhangjing actually invited someone that isn't him. Yeah, maybe it's because Wenjun might just steal the "Best Friend" label from him and he doesn't want that especially now that he shares it with Chaoze. (He was angry at Chaoze for months with no exact reason back then. yeah, maybe he's angry at Wenjun too, just because.)

That was why Friday night, instead of supporting his best friend by cheering loudly, he was there, giving the freshie dagger looks as the boy watches Zhangjing perform with a dreamy smile on his face, gushing about how great of a singer Zhangjing is.

Seeing the freshman do that, he just wants to throw him off the building or something.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what to put this as.  
> it's an unfinished thought tho and i have more thoughts after this.  
> i might update?  
> idanna. maybe.  
> 


End file.
